Blellow
by Daeva Shadow
Summary: Sam asks Dean about his favorite color


A/N: I got this story idea from an english assignment. It was to write about a color, and...well here's the product. This is my first Supernatural story, so be gental!

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Nothing I can think of...

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...though...it'd be nice most days...

Summary: Sam asks Dean about his favorite color

* * *

Blellow

"What's your favorite color?" Sam asked as Dean began to fill up the car.

Dean blinked, "Okay, Random, where'd that come from?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm just curious, besides, I don't think you've ever told me."

"Sure I have, you were probably too into your precious books to actually listen to my answer." Dean turned to look at the pump and heard Sam scoff at his remark. After making sure the car was full, and noting the total on the pump, he looked at Sam with a feigned look of hurt on his face. "You don't believe me? Come now little bro. I know I've said it before. Besides" He said, pulling out his wallet. "You wouldn't think it was good anyway."

Sam folded his arms defiantly, "Try me."

"Blellow" Dean stated, walking into the station, leaving a puzzled Sam to stand by the car.

When Dean returned from paying, Sam shook his head, "There's no such thing as the color Blellow."

Dean laughed as he climbed into the car, "College boy thinks he knows everything."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment before getting into the car himself. As soon as the door was closed, the boys were off.

"I thought you of all people would remember blellow." Dean said after a moment of silence.

Sam folded his arms again, "And why is that?"

"Well, seeing as you're the one who invented the color in the first place.." Dean trailed off, tilting his head.

"Woa, now I know you're lying, there's no way I'd do that" Sam laughed.

Dean shook his head, a grin spreading across his face, "You yes you did, you just don't remember. One too many goes with a demon probably caused that."

Sam snorted, "Yeah, right."

Dean shrugged, "It's the honest truth, Sammy."

"It's Sam, and you're gonna have to prove it Dean."

There was silence in the car as Dean began to gather his thoughts. After five minutes, Sam shifted in his seat and laughed in triumph, "I knew it, there's no story behind it, you're lying."

Dean held up his hand, "I was thinking Sammy, don't get your hopes up too high, I still know how to do that. Now, lets see, I think you were about 5…"

* * *

9 year-old Dean watched as a 5 year-old Sammy brought out his supplies to paint. He loved to paint, it was something that could keep him from wondering about what's really out there, at least, for a little while. Dean had spread out newspaper over the floor, so their father wouldn't have to deal with any mess when he came home. A noise of disgust had Dean looking down at his brother. 

"What's wrong Sammy?"

Sam looked up at him with tears of frustration in his eyes, "I can't get my paints open, and, and I'm scared if I open them, they'll spill and you'll get mad at me for the mess!" Fat tears began to spill down the boy's cheeks.

Dean came down from his chair and sat by Sam, "It's okay Sammy, I'll open your paints and you'll have nothin' to worry about."

Sam sniffed, "Okay."

He watched as Dean grabbed the three canisters of paint and carefully opened each of them. He slowly set them down in front of Sam, "There ya go, kiddo."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Dean, you're the best big brother ever!"

Dean puffed out his chest, "Well I have to be, I'm the only one you got."

Sam giggled and looked down at his paints and stopped. Dean raised his eyebrows, "Now what?"

"I don't know what colors there are…"

Dean laughed, "Well that's easy to fix." He bent down and pointed to the first can, "That color is red."

Sam nodded, his face scrunched up in concentration, making sure to remember everything Dean told him.

Dean moved on to the next can, "This is blue."

Sam stared at the color, he liked the deep color and the way the light glinted on the surface, "I like that one, Dean."

His brother smiled, "Me to Sammy." He pointed to the last can, "And this color is yellow." He stood up and sat on his chair, "Now you tell me the colors."

Sam sat up straight and looked at the colors. He pointed to the first one, "That's red, and that one's blue, and that one's yellow."

"Good job Sammy, now you paint a picture, and we can put it up when you're done."

"Okay!" Sam busily set about his picture.

Dean smiled and sat back in his chair, slowly drifting to sleep with the sounds of painting in the background.

He was awoken sometime later by the rustling of paper coming from near by. He looked down to find Sam holding up one of the pictures he'd done.

"Whatcha got there Sammy?" Dean asked, making his way over to him.

Sam turned the paper towards Dean, "I decided to make a new color, I got bored with the ones I had, so I mixed blue and yellow together. I think I'll call it blellow. Is that right Dean?"

Dean looked at the blotch of blue and yellow mixed together. From what he could see, Sam had made a very dark shade of green, but he nodded to him anyway, "Yep, that's what it is Sammy, blellow."

Sam smiled then held the paper out to Dean, "I want you to have it, so you can remember how you taught me colors."

Dean took the waiting paper from Sam, "Thanks Sammy, this'll be my new favorite color." He watched a grin spread over Sam's face.

He looked down at the colors and blank paper, "Scoot over, and I'll show you how to make more colors out of these boring ones."

Sam did as he was told, and watched with wide eyes and Dean told him the perfect way to mix the colors.

* * *

Sam sat in shocked silence as his brother finished the story. Dean waited for a moment before turning his head toward him. "What? Still think it's made up?" 

The younger Winchester shook his head and smiled slightly, "You know, I swear I would've remembered something like that…how do I know you're really telling the truth?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, lets just put it this way, if I'd been the one to do it, you'd be on your own right now while I hung with a multitude of hot chicks."

"Wow, multitude? Dean used a big word in the right way?" That comment earned Sam a smack in the arm. "Aw, come on Dean, can't take a joke?"

"Oh I can take a joke, but, can you take this?" Sam was expecting Dean to deliver another punch to his arm. Instead, he saw Dean take his wallet out and pull a folded piece of paper from it. He tossed it to Sam who opened it and stared at it with wide eyes. "Good enough for ya sweetheart?"

Sam didn't answer immediately. There on the paper, was the green spot made those many years ago. "You kept this, even after all this time?"

Dean nodded, "Well, I had to do something to show the ladies how cute my kid brother was, gets more sympathy."

Sam chuckled at his comment and folded the paper back up, "You're an ass, you know that?"

Dean smiled, "Ah, but you're related to said ass, so what does that make you?"

Sam sat back in his seat, "Obviously no longer your brother."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night little bro."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

As the last comments were left hanging, both brothers fell silent, moods lifted. Dean leaned forward and turned up the Poison tape playing in the background. Sam smiled as he let the music wash over him, he may be an ass sometimes, but at least he remembered the small things. Hey, who knows, maybe the knowledge of blellow would help them out in a hunt. How, Sam didn't know, but with the Winchesters, anything's possible. With those thoughts, he began to drift off into a restful slumber.

The End.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good? Not? Let me know and review! 


End file.
